


Eighteen's Assignment

by DBZHypno



Series: Masseuse [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Massage, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZHypno/pseuds/DBZHypno
Summary: Set in the universe of The Masseuse. Eighteen is working on her own skills, and Goten asks her to take over with a new client. She has her own method of putting them under. Based on the request by Super_100_WG.
Relationships: Android 18/Sharpner (Dragon Ball)
Series: Masseuse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891429
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Eighteen's Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a warning, I write hypnosis porn, which is technically noncon. Please don't read if that might make you uncomfortable.

The door to the small office opened, and Eighteen smiled warmly at the new customer. He was a young blonde man in a nice suit, and he squinted suspiciously as his eyes adjusted to the lower light.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

He caught sight of Eighteen and she saw his expression slip from skepticism to excitement. That didn't surprise her; most of the male clients she caught for Goten tried to hit on her at first, before he took control of them. It was fun, watching them shift from flirting with her to fidgeting in their chairs while they waited to go back to his office.

The young man approached her window and shook her hand. "Hello. My name is Sharpner, I had a colleague recommend this place." His voice dripped with condescension, and Eighteen kept the smile plastered to her face. "I thought I might give you guys a shot."

Before she could respond, Goten walked in from the hall. She turned to him, her 'customer service' face still on, and said their code phrase. "Is your schedule full, Goten?"

Goten fought a grimace. That meant 'he could be a difficult one to put under'. It was normal for newcomers to be nervous or a bit doubtful, but when they treated even the idea of relaxation as unnecessary it made hypnotism harder. Which meant Goten would probably be stuck just giving him an actual massage and sending him on his way. "I'm not sure. I'll check."

"Aw," Sharpner smirked, still staring at Eighteen. "I was kind of hoping  _ you _ were the masseuse, if you know what I mean."

Goten raised an eyebrow, then cleared his throat. "Eighteen, can you come with me a moment? We'll be right back, Sir, we'll see if we can fit you in."

"Of course," she nodded, slipping out of her office and following him down the hall.

Goten closed his office door, leaning in to speak with her. "It's time."

Her eyes went wide. " _ What?  _ No, Sir, I'm not ready."

"Yes you are," Goten said, touching her shoulder. "I know you've been practicing. This is the perfect opportunity. He's not going to be very suggestible for me, but he's practically salivating over you. You can put him under."

"I'm not ready to be a  _ Master _ ," she insisted. "I'd have to supervise him when he becomes The Guest of Honor, and I don't think I can handle that."

Goten thought for a moment. "Here's what we do.  _ You _ put him under. Have whatever fun you want, then I'll slip in and take control. When he wakes up I'll have him convinced I was his masseuse the whole time, and we'll put him in the normal program."

Eighteen took a deep breath. "I suppose… we could do that."

"Hey," Goten said gently. "You've  _ got _ this. Just like we practiced, okay? Head into the room and get ready for him, I'll send him down to you in a minute."

Eighteen slipped into the room, changing it up to her preferences. She switched the candles and the music, and then pulled off her shirt, leaving her in only a thin tanktop and jeans. She'd taken a different route to hypnotism than her mentor had, and it weaponized her best assets.

Sharpner stepped in a moment later, a wide grin on his face. "Hey, the guy at the front desk said you actually  _ can _ massage me? Like you're a trainee or something?"

"Just certified," she lied. "Please get undressed and lay down on the table."

His smile faltered, only slightly. "You're not gonna… step out?"

"Do you need me to?" She asked, leaning back on the counter casually. The 'customer service' face was long gone. This part of the business called for her real personality.

He shrugged, chucking slightly as he pulled off his suit. He unashamedly ditched his pants and boxers leaving himself stark naked. He smirked lasciviously at her as she tossed him a towel, and moved to lay flat on his belly, but she held a hand up.

"No, lay on your back."

His eyebrow raised, but he did as she said. "Is this like a… happy ending kind of massage?"

She stepped forward, running a finger up his abs. "Well that depends on you, doesn't it?"

His smile changed, but his excitement didn't, evident by the twitch of his growing erection. His face lit up, like this was some fantasy he'd never expected to come to life. "Oh?"

Her other hand tugged slightly at his long hair, keeping him flat on the table. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to give you orders, and you're going to follow them. If you do everything I say… Well, I'd say a  _ very _ happy ending is coming your way."

"Fuck yeah," Sharpner beamed. "Like dirty Simon Says. Do I have to pay extra for this or--"

"Rule one," she said covering his mouth. "You speak when spoken to, understand?"

He nodded. The low music, with her voice whispering quietly, filled the room. She poured oil on his chest, then stepped around so that she was at his head. She rubbed at his shoulders and chest, her unrestrained breasts moving under her tanktop. They brushed against his face and she heard him gulp, saw his body react to having her so close. She knew he'd make the move, it was just a matter of time.

After a minute of massaging his skin, unabashedly letting her breasts touch his face, he finally reached up to grab them. She smacked his hand away, stepping back.

"Rule two, you only touch when I say you can touch."

He nodded, staring up at her wolfishly. He didn't know what she was really doing; priming him. Goten's big hurdle for the man would have been getting him willing to do what he said. Well, now Sharpner was  _ very _ willing to listen to her, because he thought he'd be rewarded for it. Now the real process could start. 

Eighteen stepped to the counter and opened a drawer, pulling a long silver chain out and draping it over her neck. Not everyone was blessed with a smooth, perfect voice like Goten. She had to use a tool.

Sharpner may have asked what she was doing, given a few more minutes. She didn't wait. Eighteen pulled her tanktop off, baring her breasts to him, and successfully threw him off of any question he might have asked. She took her pants off, leaving her nearly naked, and then hopped up on the table. She threw a leg over his middle, sitting low on his abs. His erection bobbed against her lower back, and he stared at her in wonder.

He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but she held up a warning finger and he went silent. She slid her hips along his abs, biting her lip like she was enjoying the friction. Sharpner stared unabashedly, first at her face, and then lower like she knew he would. His eyes fixed on her breasts as she leaned forward slightly. Her necklace swung freely between them.

Back and forth and back and forth. For the first minute he was clearly just taking the sight of her in, but after that she saw the change, the slight shift of his eyes. They focused on the necklace now, a small crystal pendant that held only the power Eighteen gave it.

She saw resistance. He blinked hard, a sign someone subconsciously knew they were going under. He'd only made it as far as someone 'zoning out', and he didn't look suspicious. She backed up just slightly, rubbing her ass back against his erection.

It worked like a reset. He grinned from the feeling until she slid forward again, and then he looked at her. His eyes were drawn back to the pendant. Back and forth and back again.

"Do you like the sound of my voice, Good Boy,?"

"Huh?" He asked, looking confused but tired.

She grimaced, abandoning her plans to try her voice again. Goten was great with his voice, but it wasn't her strength. She kept up the motion, abandoning her fake whimpers of pleasure to watch his face. 

His eyes got heavier, his breathing slower. He let out a deep breath, and she knew.

She had him.

The door eased open, very slowly. Goten looked in and caught her eye, and she nodded. He slipped inside, closing the door behind him. She struggled with this part, deepening, and he knew it. Goten walked up very slowly behind Sharpner's head, voice going low and steady.

"There you go, Good Boy. Down, down, just rest. You feel so good."

Sharpner's eyes closed, a peaceful sigh leaving his chest slowly.

Eighteen smiled at Goten, pumping her fist once.

"Well done," Goten nodded. "Do you want to have some fun before I take over?"

"Yeah," she said, heart beating faster. Goosebumps spread across her skin.  _ This _ was her type. Subdued, obedient, completely at her mercy. She leaned forward and kissed the man deeply, finally feeling at his toned body. "I'll try to be fast."

"Don't hurry," Goten said, stepping back. "I'll be in here to put him deeper if you need me too."

She smirked at him. "Are you going to watch?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Good Girl?"

A shiver ran down Eighteen's spine. In the eight years she'd been under Goten's thrall, he'd become much more than her master. He was her friend, her boss, her mentor, and normally the dynamic between the two was that of equals. She was rarely hypnotized anymore, but once in a blue moon he threw her trigger word at her, just to remind her she was his.

"No problem at all," she smiled. "Sharpner, can you hear me?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

"My name is Mistress, Good Boy. If you obey, then you get to cum. Don't you want that? Answer."

"Yes, Mistress," Sharpner muttered.

Eighteen stood and tossed her panties away, then slid a bit further down, sliding her wet core along the underside of his shaft. Sharpner moaned, a bit too loudly, and Goten stepped forward again.

"Just let go, Good Boy," Goten ordered. "You belong to us now. We'll take care of you."

Eighteen took hold of Sharpner's erection, slowly sinking down onto his tip. She sat still a moment, just enjoying the deep stretch and the feel of his hot skin.

"Ride him," Goten ordered.

She opened her eyes, smirking at him. "I thought I was in charge?"

"Right, right," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Force of habit."

She started to bob herself along Sharpner's shaft, moaning softly. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours, Mistress," Sharpner said obediently.

"You don't cum until you're given permission."

"Yes, Mistress."

" _ Fuck _ ," she breathed, closing her eyes. She imagined what Sharpner would be like in a year, restrained in the party room, begging to be fucked, but she would know  _ she _ had him first. That  _ she _ was the one who drew him in to his new lifestyle. She pictured her own initiation, learning how much she loved to be hypnotized, and her fantasy quickly got away from her.

Eighteen gasped as she came, her hands moving up into her own hair. She bucked against him, riding her high for a long minute. She looked at her mentor and smiled, climbing off the table. Goten chuckled again.

"I'll take over, Eighteen. When he wakes up he'll think I gave him a massage, and he'll only remember you as the receptionist."

"Are you going to let him cum?"

"Only with my cock in him," Goten said, pulling Sharpner's hair back. "Training begins now. You're getting better, Eighteen. Next time you do the deepening yourself."

"Yes, Master," she winked, pulling on her clothes. She didn't call him that often, and it always had a teasing ring to it.

Eighteen headed down the hall, hearing Goten begin to give the basic orders for a first time client. She couldn't wait to see how he turned out.


End file.
